UWA Universal Wrestling Alliance
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: Wrestling companies have come together to form a massive company but there is always trouble. Follow PsychoLestat, the world champion as he defend his title against all comers.
1. Chapter 1

Story: UWA chapter one. But the disclaimer.

Psycho Sin Mafia does not own WWE, TNA, or ECW. Wrestlers of my own design like Psycho-Lestat, Berial, and Rachel I do own. Tommy Kazarian is used with Premission form CharismaticGundam.

"We are two weeks away from Chaos Bleeds, Our first three hour pay-per view. And we have just learned that our World Champion Lestat, has challenged Tommy Kazarian of WSX to a 2-3 falls hardcore match. We hope to have the reply from Kazarian soon. The rivalry started in a money in the bank match over 4 months ago. It was Kane, A.J. Styles, Kazarian, Lestat, Berial, and Spike Dudley, battling it out. Near the end, Lestat was about to win when Kazarian Missle-dropkicked the ladder causing Lestat to land on his neck and be removed. A month Later Lestat Interfiered in one of Kazarian's matchs and attacked him. So now we hope this rivalry will soon be over.

"Tommy, months ago, you almost ended my career. And now I will Fight to end yours. I want you to want the main event. It will be a No DQ match against your good friend Matt Hardy. Watch the match, see what I do to him, then make your choice.

Now the following match is scheduled for one fall. And it is for the Intercontinental Title Here is the Champion, The Rated-R Superstar Edge. And his opponent John Cena.

Cena had control for the whole match until, Berial, who lost to Cena a week earliar to gain this title shot, gave Cena a Demon's kick while the ref. was checking on Edge. Berial hopped into the crowd as Edge gave Cena the Impaler DDT for the three count.

Raven and Sabu later defeated Petey Willaims and Eric Young after Raven gave Young the drop-toe-hold allowing Sabu to lock in the one armed camel clutch. Williams tried to break up the hold but Raven stopped him up using the EvenflowDDT. During this time Young tapped out.

Then Came the Main Event. Matt came carring the only weapon he wanted, a ladder. Lestat on the other hand, brought a shopping cart full of weapons. The match started with a collered elbow tie up, with Lestat sending Hardy into the ropes. Matt tried the crossbody block only to get a drop kick sent into his gut. As Hardy sat up, Lestat grabbed Hardy's head and jumped over preforming a headsnap move. Lestat went into the cover and only got a two count. Lestat walked over to his shopping cart and procured a trash can lid.

As he turned around, Hardy kicked him in the stomach and attempted the Twist of Fate. However, Lestat still had the lid in his hands and smashed it into Matt's knee. the Elder Hardy fell holding his knee in pain as Lestat grabbed it and locked in a Sharpshooter. Matt was in the move for about 30 seconds before he got to the ropes. Lestat got a table from under the ring, a bag , and a bottle from his cart. After he set up the table Hardy tried to fight back but a shot to the knee kept his offense down. The bag was revealed to have tacks inside and was dumped all over the table. When he turned to get Matt he instead got a lowblow. Matt Tried the side effect but Lestat overpowered him and chokeslammed him.

Lestat looked up to see Amy Kazarian, Tommy's sister coming into the ring. He ducked under a clothesline and replied with a spear. He then tosses her over the top rope and chokeslammed her through the announcing table. Matt was unable to due anything about it because he was out. Lestat slipped back into the ring and picked Hardy up. Matt Hardy stumbled and tried to punch The World Champion, however Lestat kicked Hardy in the gut and set him up for a jacknife.

"This match could be over right here!" screamed Mike Tenay. "Wait Hardy with the backdrop. Matt's got the trash can lid. Crashes it into the head of our Champion. Cover, 1, 2, no. Not enough. Lestat crawling over to the corner Hardy goes after him."

However as Matt reached down, Lestat grabbed Matts belt buckle and pulled him into the turnbuckle. Lestat grabbed a cinderblock from under the ring and placed in between the rope next to Matt's head, ran to the other side of the ring and kicked it into Matt's head with such force it broke. He then grabbed and poured the bottle from before all over the table and lit it on fire. he then grabbed Matt and jacknifed him into the table.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! Jacknife into the table, covered with thumbtacks and flames. Cover 1,2,3. We have a winner. Wait Lestat he's got a mircophone. Lets hear from the vampire."

"Kazarian, look at your friend. I destroyed him, I took out your own sister. If you fail to answer me by next week, not only will I due more, but you can be sure I will be a Wrestling Society X. I will be waiting."

"What a event. We will see you all soon."

**_Well, my first fanfic, PLEASE PLEASE , review and give me some opinions._**

**_Thank you. Heed my darkness, Forevermore_**


	2. Chapter 2

Story: UWA chapter two. But the disclaimer.

Psycho Sin Mafia does not own WWE, TNA, or ECW. Wrestlers of my own design like Psycho-Lestat, Berial, and Rachel I do own. Tommy Kazarian and other Wrestling Society X references is used with Permission form CharismaticGundam. Songs used here are not mine.

"This is Michael Cole here with Tazz and partner, we are one week from, Chaos Bleeds. And did you happen to watch Wrestling Society X a few nights ago?"

"Yes, I did. But for those of you who do not know what we are talking about lets show you some clips."

"Tommy Kazarian, he's got the control of the match in his hands. Sasuke tries to use that agility, going up for the top rope crossbody, wait Kazarian catches him. Counters with his finishing move, **_Ride The Lightning_**!! 1, 2, 3! Kazarian has pinned Sasuke Uchiha." Said Jesse Jones. "Do you think this man is worried about Psycho-Lestat's threat to be here tonight?" He asked his broadcast partner.

"Thinking about the threat, maybe. Worried, he's the cruiser-X champ. He taken down Lestat before."

_Let' s start a mother #$ riot in this &$& _

_ Let's start a mother #$ riot in the # _

"Wait a minute, 3 Six Mafia's "Let's start a riot? That's the theme song of The Virus, right?" Jones asked Mike Talon.

"Yes, the Virus. The team of Lestat, Adam Berial, and Rachel Tempest. And if you look over to the entranceway you can se Rachel, coming down alone. Wait she's pointing at the crowd in two different places. Oh My God! Psycho Lestat and Berial are coming through the crowd. They are here."

The two male members of UWA's most dominant team hopped in the ring and stood they're looking at the tired Superstar. Before any words could be shared Kazarian, who decided to not stick around two violent psychopaths, bolted out of the ring. Lestat and Berial were blurs in motion as they got out of the ring first and over to where Kazarian was trying to get into the crowd at.

"Look at the speed of these two." Mike Talon stated. His partner added, "Well don't forget, Kazarian is tried. Rachel walking up from behind"

Rachel dropkicked the back of Kazarian and the two men picked him up and tossed him into the ring. Once in there, Berial hit the Demon's Kick and Lestat grabbed and held Kazarian in a bearhug like move. Berial climbed up top and jumped from the top turnbuckle with his leg extended.

"The Virus with their favorite move **_Viral Injection_** on our Cruiser-X champion" Screamed Jesse Jones

By this time some of the other superstars ran to the ring to help Kazarian. However the three UWA superstars simply bounced off the far ropes, charged at the oncoming mob. Lestat dove through the ropes with a suicide dive. Berial jumped on the top rope and corkscrewed onto some of the WSX superstars. Rachel turned slightly and did a shooting star over the ropes. Once they picked themselves up the jumped into the crowd and vanished.

"We have heard That Tommy Kazarian and some other WSX superstars will be hear either tonight or next week. But right now, lets get to some wrestling."

**_Well chapter 2. Please review. Thank you._**


End file.
